The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea
by poisonemma
Summary: Effy's eyes are the ocean; beautiful and angry and oh-so fucking captivating, and Katie can't help but drown in them. Oneshot. Effy/Katie Keffy pairing. Rated T for language.


Apologies for the fact I haven't written in fucking AGES; life has a pretty nasty habit of getting in the way of everything.

I've adored this pairing for months and finally came up with something semi-decent. At the moment it's just a one-shot, but there's the possibility of this expanding into a two or three part story, depending on how well it's recieved [hint hint ;)] and depending on how sober I end up being this summer [give me a break, I just finished college for good!]

Enjoy!

* * *

**Effy's eyes are the ocean; beautiful and angry and oh-so fucking captivating, and Katie can't help but drown in them.**

It's crazy, Katie thinks, how utterly fucking infatuated she is with Effy goddamn Stonem's eyes.

They're fucking beautiful; deep, lustrous pools of steely-blue flecked with sharp rays of white and turquoise and an angry Atlantic blue rim around the iris, slowly blending into a bright tropical-electric blue around the pupil.

Katie's always been a strong swimmer, fuck, she's always been strong full stop, but she can't help but feel herself being dragged under the frothy surface when she makes eye contact with Effy.

Which doesn't happen often, mind you, but now it's occurring almost every single fucking day at college.

Katie's almost grown used to the cool sensations shooting through her body as Effy raked her eyes up and down her body when she thought she wasn't looking; her lips slightly parted and her eyes unblinking, electric blue flecks clouded over with a lustfully deep swirling ocean blue, completely fucking fascinated with Katie's body.

Waves crashed nervously in Katie's stomach as she challenged Effy's gaze, watching as the taller girl swallowed uncomfortably at being caught before bringing her eyes up to meet Katie's, showing the angry blue waters slowly ebbing away, the tide receding, as bright tropical blue took over once again.

Effy shook her head slightly, almost as if to shock herself out of her previous trance, before offering her signature smirk coupled with a cocked eyebrow at Katie, watching on in amusement as the feisty purple-haired girl blushed slightly before looking away.

The first time _Katie_ was caught checking _Effy _out was quite different.

Katie been sensible and only allowed herself three drinks maximum at the party, due to having work the next morning.

Effy, it seemed, had no such morals when it came to alcohol. Katie had watched from across the room as she'd downed cup after cup of some disgusting concoction of spirits mixed with fruit juices, before effortlessly swinging her way back into the throngs of dancing bodies.

_And that was it really. _Effortlessly_. The main reason for Katie's infatuation with Effy. She was so fucking cool and collected about everything, and she didn't even have to try. _

_Only Effy could wear her hair in a style that just screamed 'just got out of bed' (or 'just fucked', Katie wasn't entirely sure yet) and only Effy could pull off one of those ridiculous shirt-dresses with fishnets and boots and still look fucking hot and still look as if she fucking owned the place._

_And yes, she's Katie fucking Fitch, fearless dominating bitch of Roundview, but if anyone ever saw how _hard_Katie worked for that title and how fucking hard she _tried_, she'd be nothing._

Katie allowed her eyes to wander over the brunette's body as she danced, taking in her perfect 'skinny bitch' physique that she'd had been so goddamn envious of since day one, her eyes hungrily swallowing up her long legs… her small yet still perfect breasts… her thin arms raised above her head and her head thrown back, her eyes closed and a tipsy grin plastered across her face as she moved freely and fluidly to the music, grinding her body against some guy from Roundview that Katie had never even spoken to.

Katie sighed; _she could do with a fucking cigarette right about now_, and downed the rest of her tequila and fruit juice mix before weaving her way through the dancing crowd for a breath of fresh air in the back garden. She leant back against the cold brick wall, squeezing her eyes shut tight, trying erase her previous thoughts of Effy and Effy's tits and Effy's fucking perfect legs that deep down Katie fucking _ached_ to run her hands up and down over.

She shook the thought aside, opening her eyes and diving into her purse to retrieve her cigarette carton, pulling the last remaining cigarette from the packet and placing it between her lips. She didn't usually smoke unless in a social situation or if she was really fucking stressed, and right now seemed as good a time as ever, Katie convinced herself.

She resumed fumbling in her purse for a lighter, cigarette still held between her lips as her hand brushed over eyeliners and foundation and a little baggie of mystery pills that Katie was pretty sure Freddie had given her once but she couldn't quite be certain before a hand thrust a battered Zippo in her face.

"Looking for one of these?"

Katie glanced up and was met by that fucking irritating, yet totally fucking irresistible, all-knowing Stonem smirk.

Katie muttered a "thanks" before taking the lighter and rolling the flint, inhaling as she brought the flame to her cigarette.

A lungful of smoke billowed out of her mouth before she handed the lighter back to Effy, now with a Marlboro dangling from her lips. Effy mimicked Katie's actions, rolling her thumb over the flint and cupping her hand around the cigarette as the flame jumped to life. She lit the tip of her cigarette, inhaling and letting the smoke filter slowly out of her nostrils, her body frozen in place and her eyes almost glued to the quivering flame in her hand.

Katie smoked and watched in silence, her gaze flitting from the flame to Effy's darkened eyes, watching as the yellow light danced in her pupils, the bright fiery light contrasting heavily with the deep blue iris'.

Effy snuffed the flame with the Zippo cap, and for a second Katie was certain that her usually brilliant blue eyes were now tinted with flecks of gold and yellow, a feature that gave her lustrously deep eyes a wicked gleam.

The gold was gone in a second, the deep swirling blue dousing the flame's reflection, and Katie shivered as Effy's eyes finally rose to meet hers; a sharp tingle, similar to the one she often got from her first drag on a spliff, starting at the base of her spine and working its way up her back to her shoulder blades. She felt the warmth spread to her cheeks in the form of a blush and she took another drag on her cigarette, purposely distracting herself away from Effy's gaze.

She could still feel Effy's eyes on her, silently watching her as they smoked, and if it were any other person Katie would be beginning to find this silence fucking dull, but it's not any other person, it's Effy, and Katie's almost grown to find comfort in their long shared silences.

Katie feels a small heat on her fingertips and realises she's smoked the cigarette down to the filter and stubs it out on the concrete patio.

With nothing left to distract her attention anymore, Katie feels forced to look up, and when she does she finds herself instantly caught up in Effy's eyes, struggling to stay afloat as the ever-changing blue engulfs her, swirling and churning around her, the waves crashing threatening to pull her thrashing body under.

Effy's stubbed her cigarette out by now too, and suddenly Katie realises how close Effy's body really is to her. Her face is mere centimetres away from Katie's own, her eyes almost magnified by their close proximity, and Katie feels her strength waning as if from trying to keep her head above water for too long.

Effy's getting closer still, flecks of inviting turquoisey-blues swirling in her eyes; teasing, tempting Katie to stop resisting and let go, to let herself succumb to the unpredictable depths.

Katie realises her back is now pressed firmly against the brick wall; she's well and truly surrounded and there's no escape for her now.

It's too much effort trying to stay afloat. She can feel herself slipping under; she needs air, she needs space, she needs-

"Effy-" It's supposed to come out in a warning tone but somehow ends up as a breathy moan.

Effy smirks, fingers tangling in Katie's hair behind her ear, the devilish gold glint in her eye dancing as she finally senses Katie's grasp and determination on staying afloat weakening.

"I need-" Katie whispers whilst her heartbeat thunders and her eyes finally close as Effy brushes her lips against Katie's and her heavy breathing dies with the final crash of a wave and the birth of a kiss.

* * *

_04-07-2012_


End file.
